1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lobster packaging and display unit comprising at least one and preferably two or more trays each shaped and sized to receive and conform to a fresh or frozen, raw or uncooked, half-cooked or fully cooked lobster, and to display it to best advantage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for packaging lobsters consists in freezing them with water to have them embedded in a block of ice and inserting this block into a plastic bag.
Another conventional method consists in freezing the lobsters, wrapping each of them in a wax paper and placing them in a box.
Whatever be their packaging, it is known that frozen lobsters are brittle and may have some of their parts, especially their claws, easily broken. However, it is also known that once the claws are broken, the commercial value of the lobsters is considerably diminished. Moreover, when frozen lobsters are packed in bulk, all of them must be defrosted at once.